


Día de Playa

by I_Am_Momo



Series: Holmes Shots [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un día en la playa puede dar para mucho, sobretodo si vas con Sherlock...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Día de Playa

**Author's Note:**

> Mycroft tiene 13 años  
> Sherlock tiene 6 años

El Sol brillaba sobre el agua del mar, resplandeciendo allá donde miraras. La familia Holmes, acababa de llegar a la playa y tras colocar las sombrillas y las tumbonas se sentaron.

Mycroft se encontraba debajo de su sombrilla, con un bañador rojo y embadurnado en crema. Su espalda estaba llena de pecas y prefería que no le diera el sol.

Sherlock, que también estaba embadurnado en crema, estaba sentado en la arena. Tenía un sombrero puesto para que no le recalentara tanto la cabeza por el sol, estaba llenando un cubo con arena para hacer castillos. Un pequeño fuerte.

—Mycroft —dijo el señor Holmes media hora después.

El pelirrojo alzó la cabeza ligeramente, temiéndose lo peor.

—Lleva a tu hermano al agua, nadad un poco. Os dará una insolación —advirtió.

Sherlock se levantó de la arena de un salto al escuchar a su padre y fue corriendo hacia su madre para que le pusiera los manguitos. Luego miró a Mycroft sonriente.

—Vamos, vamos —dijo animado —. ¡Vamos a nadar! —exclamó.

Mycroft le miró alzando una ceja, suspiró cansado y cerró el libro. Luego se puso de pie, cogió a Sherlock de la mano y se dirigió con él al agua.

Estaba helada aunque dada la calor que hacía fuera era un contraste bastante agradable. Mycroft anduvo hacia el mar hasta que el agua le llegó por la cintura, Sherlock flotaba gracias a los manguitos aunque apretaba la mano de Mycroft con fuerza.

—No aprenderás a nadar si no me sueltas, Sherlock… —susurró el pelirrojo poniéndose frente a él.

—Pero… ¿¡y si me ahogo!? —preguntó el niño angustiado.

Mycroft sonrió, tiró de Sherlock hacia él y le echó un poco de agua por la cabeza para refrescarlo.

—No te vas a ahogar. Llevas los manguitos y yo jamás dejaría que lo hicieras —dijo sonriendo.

Sherlock le miró con cara de cordero degollado mientras se dejaba mojar, luego suspiró.

—Bueno —murmuró —. Pero si me muero te arrepentirás —le dijo.

Mycroft se rió y le cogió ambas manos.

—Eres muy dramático, ¿lo sabías?

Sherlock arrugó el entrecejo y se estiró en el agua. Comenzó a mover los pies lentamente, intentando mantener su cuerpo sobre la superficie.

—No me gusta la playa… —se quejó —. Prefiero la piscina. Si me ahogo no hay nadie que se ría. Además, seguro que papá o mamá se lanzarían al agua a por mí… O si no se lanzaría…

Mycroft dejó de escuchar a su hermano. Frente a él se puso un chico moreno, con el pelo castaño, alto y musculado. Tenía un tatuaje de un trival en el brazo y una sonrisita en el rostro.

Comenzó a jugar a las palas con otro chico que tenía enfrente. El pelirrojo sonrió tontamente mientras le miraba. Hasta que sintió un manotazo en su mano.

—¡Mycroft! —exclamó —. No me estás escuchando —se quejó.

—Lo siento… Sherlock —susurró este sin dejar de mirar al chico —. Si te estaba escuchando, que no quieres ahogarte decías.

—¿Y que he dicho más? —se quejó

—Eh… No sé, no he prestado atención —confesó el pelirrojo dirigiendo la vista hacia él.

Sherlock gruñó molesto y tiró de Mycroft.

—Me cansé de nadar, vamos —dijo tirando de él.

Mycroft sonrió y comenzó a andar hacia la orilla, pero apenas había dado dos pasos cuando notó algo rozarse contra el pantalón.

—Mierda, aquí no… —pidió en un susurro.

—¿Qué dices Mycroft? —preguntó Sherlock tirando inútilmente de la mano de su hermano.

—Yo prefiero quedarme…

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —se quejó Sherlock.

—Quiero bañarme un poco más, ve tú —dijo.

—¡No puedo ir solo! ¡Vamos Myc! —exigió Sherlock tirándole de una mano.

—Sherlock, ¡me quiero quedar! —exclamó Mycroft algo nervioso hundiéndose un poco más y llevando a Sherlock consigo.

El niño miró fijamente a su hermano y se agitó.

—Myc… Vamos, esto está muy hondo… —pidió.

El pelirrojo se quedó quieto, sin moverse. Aunque no soltó a su hermano. Sherlock, que aún tenía miedo, se acercó a Mycroft y lo abrazó para no hundirse, aunque cuando su cuerpo rozó el de su hermano se separó.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó el niño sorprendido.

—Nada —contestó secamente.

—¡Le diré a papá que te ayude! —exclamó Sherlock dándose la vuelta y comenzando a nadar.

—Sherlock, ¡no! Espera. No le digas nada… —exclamó Mycroft nervioso.

Sherlock no atendió, conforme avanzaba comenzó a llamar a su padre.

—¡Papá!¡Papá! —exclamó.

Su padre, al escucharlo se acercó corriendo.

—¿Qué pasa Sherlock? —preguntó mirándole alarmado.

—¡Algo le pasa a Mycroft! —exclamó.

—¿El qué le pasa?

—¡Su colita está muy dura! ¡Seguro que le picó algo! Ayúdale, ¡rápido! —exclamó a gritos.

La gente que estaba alrededor le miró sorprendido. Algunos que estaban en el agua rieron y lo fueron comentando.

Mycroft se hundió en el agua hasta desaparecer. Quería que la tierra se lo tragase, o que se lo llevara un tiburón.

—Sherlock… —susurró su padre con una sonrisa—. Mycroft está bien…

—¡No está bien! ¡La colita no se pone así nunca! Seguro que le pasa algo —dijo alarmado.

—No… —dijo en un susurro —. A ver Sherlock… —dijo para que solo le escuchara él —. Cuando creces y te haces mayor, tu cuerpo también crece… Le sale pelo donde antes no había, la voz se agrava…

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con…? —preguntó Sherlock confundido.

—A veces, cuando ves a una persona que te gusta… Pues el cuerpo reacciona así —dijo su padre con una sonrisa mientras le quitaba los manguitos.

—¿A Mycroft se le ha puesto la colita dura cuando ha visto a ese chico? —preguntó sin molestarse en bajar la voz mientras señalaba a su espalda.

El señor Holmes abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Chico…? —preguntó confundido.

—Estaba muy distraído cuando vio al chico que está jugando a las paletas —dijo Sherlock muy orgulloso de su deducción.

Su padre se quedó petrificado unos momentos, buscando por el agua a Mycroft, que salía en esos momentos asomando solo los ojos y la nariz.

—Te voy a echar crema, si… —dijo el hombre suspirando —. No quiero que te quemes, que luego no duermes.

Sherlock asintió y siguió a su padre. Se puso el sombrero y comió su bocadillo de pan de molde mientras su padre le echaba crema en la espalda.

Mycroft salió del agua una hora después, avergonzado y pálido. Cuando llegó al sitio donde estaban sus padres no solo supo que sabían el “problema” que había tenido sino de porque lo había tenido.

Se mantuvo debajo de la sombrilla hasta que se fueron. Tenía el libro entre sus manos, pero no leía, ni siquiera pasaba la página. Solo se aguantaba las ganas de llorar. Su hermano no tenía culpa ninguna pero si se hubiese estado quietecito y sin moverse sus padres no hubiesen sabido nada.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, subió directamente al baño que había en su habitación, se duchó y se tendió en la cama. Ni tan siquiera bajó a cenar, no tenía la fuerza necesaria para afrontar la situación.

Por la noche, Sherlock llamó a la puerta. Llevaba un libro en sus manos y ya tenía puesto su pijama.

—¡Mycroft! —dijo sonriente —. ¡Traigo el cuento! Me prometiste esta noche que me lo leerías.

El pelirrojo se levantó pesadamente de su cama, se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y abrió la puerta.

—Sherlock, no estoy de humor… —murmuró.

El menor no le escuchó, entró rápidamente, se quitó las zapatillas y se subió a la cama.

—Venga, venga —dijo dando palmaditas en su colchón.

—Sabes leer… —dijo Mycroft cerrando la puerta y acercándose.

—Venga Mycroft… —pidió sonriendo.

Mycroft se metió en la cama y cogió el libro. Comenzó a leer pero debía de hacerlo realmente mal cuando Sherlock puso sus pequeñas manos sobre las páginas.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Sherlock.

—Nada —murmuró Mycroft sin levantar la cabeza.

—Oh venga, ¡sé qué te pasa algo! —dijo cogiéndole el rostro y elevándolo —. Estás muy triste… —murmuró —. ¿Por qué estás triste? ¿El libro que leías no acabó como querías?

—No Sherlock…

—¿Entonces?

—No tiene importancia —dijo mirando a los ojos de su hermano.

Sherlock arrugó el entrecejo confundido.

—¿¡Es por lo que le he dicho a papá del chico!? —preguntó animado cuando se acordó.

Mycroft cerró los ojos y una lágrima cayó por su rostro.

—¡Oye! —se quejó el pequeño Holmes —. No llores, ¿por qué lloras? ¡Lo siento….!

—Sherlock, es que… Papá y mamá no deberían de haberlo sabido —murmuró.

El niño le miró confundido.

—¿El qué no deberían de haber sabido? —preguntó.

—Da igual, eres pequeño… No lo entenderías —murmuró el pelirrojo.

—No soy pequeño… ¿Qué no deberían de haber sabido? —preguntó —. ¿Qué te gustan los chicos?

Mycroft asintió lentamente, sin ser capaz de dejar de llorar.

—Pero… ¡Eso no es malo!  —exclamó —. ¿Por qué no te pueden gustar los chicos? ¡Son personas! ¡Te pueden gustar las personas!

Mycroft abrió los ojos y miró a Sherlock.

—¿Qué dices…? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Bueno… Hay chicos a lo que le gustan las chicas, también tiene que haber chicos a los que le gusten los chicos. Y eso no es malo. Es igual… ¡Quizás cuando vivan juntos usen más cuchillas de afeitar! Pero… Está bien, ¿no?

—¿No te importa? —preguntó el pelirrojo limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—¡No! Siempre y cuando me leas por las noches no me importa… —dijo sonriendo.

Mycroft sonrió de medio lado y le sacudió el pelo. Cogió de nuevo el libro y comenzó a leer. Esta vez Sherlock pareció satisfecho y se quedó dormido a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente, Mycroft bajó junto a su hermano a desayunar. Sus padres le esperaban en el comedor. Se sentaron frente a él.

—Hijo —dijo el señor Holmes.

Mycroft tragó saliva. La conversación acerca de lo del día anterior iba a llegar y tenía que afrontarla. Al menos el apoyo (o la indiferencia) de Sherlock ya la tenía.

—Respecto a lo de ayer… —empezó su madre.

—Sí —dijo Mycroft.

—¿Eres homosexual Mycroft? —preguntó su padre con brusquedad.

El pelirrojo tomó aire y asintió.

—Si padre —respondió.

El matrimonio se agarró la mano con fuerza. La mujer, tomó aire.

—Tu padre y yo estuvimos hablando ayer y… —murmuró.

—Creemos que si es lo que te hace feliz, debemos de respetarlo.

Mycroft alzó la cabeza y les miró.

—¿En serio?

El hombre asintió y le sonrió para que se calmara.

—No es algo tan raro estos días y… Bueno, si tú eres muy feliz y no le haces daño a nadie con tu decisión a nosotros nos parece que es lo correcto. Tranquilo Mycroft, no pasa nada.

Mycroft sonrió a su padre, luego miró a su madre y vio como esta también sonreía. Suspiró tranquilo.

—Aunque la próxima vez… Controla tus hormonas —dijo su padre divertido.

Mycroft se sonrojó violentamente y comenzó a desayunar con rapidez. Mejor no responder para no seguir sacando el tema.


End file.
